The Tale of Eleanora Sweet
by Borgin
Summary: A girl heads to Hogwarts expecting only to see more of her father...
1. The End and the Beginning

**The Tale of Eleanora Sweet**   
by Borgin 

A/N: This fic has been revised countless times since I began it in August of 2000. There have been quite a few changes: Reanna wasn't always named Reanna, and Eleanora's grandfather was originally her father. But, as that seemed a bit farfetched, it has been rewritten. Anything that I feel needs a bit more explaining will be attempted, and the reasons why she does not live with her parents will be explained in a later chapter. But the thing I find the oddest about this fic is the number of good reviews it has received. I'm sure that Eleanora is classified as a Mary Sue, but she is also a first year to Harry's fifth, so her arrival is a bit more plausible than the typical Mary Sue's. Please review when you finish reading this. And I have a problem writing long parts, so the story is generally told in pretty short episodes. In some cases, the episodes have been combined to make them longer and easier to read. Also, the story has been updated so that it is only told by Eleanora, and Fleur's position has been revised as well. 

Thanks to: My sister, who's put up with this fic and me for ages now, and to everyone who's reviewed any part of this before and given me writing tips. Mina and undefined also deserve thanks for reading through my very bad rough copy. Thanks again you guys! 

**Episode 1: The End and the Beginning**

**Chapter 1**   
He came up to the door. "Eleanora, you will be living with me now," the tall figure said, pronouncing my name correctly, making the second e long, like el-e-a-nora. I smiled when I saw him. "Really, Granddad, really?" I asked him. 

"Eleanora, it's only natural," he said. "After all, you'll be starting school this year." He smiled. I knew he loved me. I went to hug him, and his long silver beard touched my shoulders. 

"Why, hello Albus," my maternal grandmother stood in the doorway. "So you've come to get Eleanora, have you? I left it as a surprise, so Lanora, do begin to pack. 

"Hey, Bill, it's Albus," she called to her husband. 

Grandfather Bill appeared at the end of the steps. "So, are you just picking up the girl and leaving?" he said with a touch of sadness in his voice. 

"No," Granddad replied, "I'm going to tell you why. Eleanora, you can stay," he said to me, because I had sat myself down and hadn't gotten back up. 

He moved to the sofa, next to where I was sitting. He held my hand, like a parent would do. 

"Remember the massacres that ended about thirteen years ago, Bill? Harry saw Voldemort regain his powers once again. Unless something is done now, they'll start again. 

"Another student of mine, Cedric Diggory, died in June. Lord Voldemort killed him also. But I want Eleanora with me because it's safer. Here, she is a much easier target. Bill, you have to realize that they'll hurt her to hurt me. 

"Anyway, Bill, she'll be starting school this year anyway. Isn't today her eleventh birthday?" 

"Yes, Albus, that's right," Grandmother said. 

In the excitement I had forgotten that when I was eleven, I could start attending my granddad's school. I was very proud of the fact that I was a pureblooded witch and that my granddad was a very great wizard. 

"Well, I guess we'll have to let her go," Bill added resentfully. 

**Chapter 2**   
My granddad took me to his house. It was a small cottage in Hogsmeade, but I had my own room there, something I was glad of. I put my belongings in my room, and started to read. Reading was something I was very fond of. The book I had currently lost my nose in was interesting, but soon I grew restless. "Grandfather, can I go to the shops?" I asked as I entered his study. 

"Why, certainly, Eleanora. But be back before dark, alright?" 

"I will, Granddad. I'll be sure of it." 

In the center of Hogsmeade there are quite a few stores. There was the joke shop, the candy store - wonderful things for people to explore, and I loved it. The people were wonderful - possible friends and possible enemies - but the magic put me into awe. Sure, there was the concrete magic, but I sensed the inside, special magic. I felt the way a little kid does who is going to Walt Disney World for the first time, that sort of magic. I loved Disney World. Once, my granddad took me there, as a special treat. It was a family affair. It was also the last time my family could all be together, enjoying ourselves on vacation. 

I spent the remainder of the day there. When I returned to the cottage, dinner was ready, and Grandfather and I ate over a silent meal. I never knew if my granddad liked to talk over meals, but I didn't, because that was what my other set of grandparents preferred. And, because it was summer and we had eaten late, I went to bed immediately after I had finished. 

**Chapter 3**   
The next morning my grandfather woke me early. "We'll be going to Diagon Alley today to get your school supplies," he told me. "I'm sure you'll want to explore it, so we'll get ourselves an early start. We'll eat at The Leaky Cauldron this morning. Is that alright with you, Eleanora?" 

"Yes, Granddad, it sounds wonderful," I smiled. Granddad left, and I started to dress for the day. Even though my granddad was wearing long robes, I wore jeans and a t-shirt. Anyways, I didn't own any robes. Well, not yet. 

We traveled to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder. That's what Granddad called it. It kind of fit its name. It had me imagining of someone flying. He also mentioned something about my not being able to Apparate. I could only smile and nod. I hadn't the slightest idea what he was talking about. 

During breakfast, my granddad was greeted by at least a thousand people. I heard "Good morning, Professor," or "How are you doing, Professor," and even a "Isn't the sky unusually bright for this time of day, Headmaster?" Granddad would occasionally introduce me to someone, and he told me whom it was that he was speaking to. I remembered meeting an Arthur Weasley, a Minerva McGonagall, and a Severus Snape. But Granddad seemed to be tight around Cornelius Fudge. He said that Fudge was the Minister of Magic, with whom he "wasn't on great terms with" at the moment. 

"Why, Granddad?" I asked him afterwards. 

"Lanora, it's all because of some very large disagreements between us, all right?" 

"Yes, Granddad." 

* 

We then went to get my robes. Madam Malkin, who apparently ran the shop, said that height-wise I looked very much like my granddad. (I was tall and slim, and was very literally "looked up to".) Then she turned to my granddad: "Professor, otherwise, this girl looks just like dear Rachael. I don't doubt that she turns out unlike her, either. Okay, honey, time to get down." I hopped off of the stool, grabbed the robes, and headed outside while my granddad was paying. 

Then I saw Flourish and Blotts. "Granddad, can we go there next?" I asked him when he came out. 

"Why, certainly, Eleanora." 

When we got to the bookshop, it was unlike anything I had ever seen before. There were thousands of enchanting titles, and all within my reach. It wasn't the first time that I had been exposed to books like this: I had my own copies of Hogwarts: A History and other books of the sort. 

I got my schoolbooks: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, and books like that. My grandfather told me then that he taught Transfiguration before he became Headmaster. I nodded, and asked how he liked it. "Transfiguration is one my favorite forms of magic," he answered. 

After Flourish and Blotts, we passed by a broomstick shop, where I looked inside the window. 

"Oh, no, Eleanora, you won't need one of those now. Maybe I'll get you one later though, alright?" 

The thought appealed to me. "Okay, Granddad, I think I'd like that." We smiled at each other, and moved on. ****

Chapter 4   
"Next we'll need to get you a wand," Grandfather told me. He led me into Ollivander's Fine Wands, where Mr. Ollivander greeted us. He was rather white, but seemed kind enough. He took some measurements, and began to grab wands down for me to try. It was six or seven before we found one that worked: 8 and a quarter inches, willow, with a unicorn hair. "Professor, her wand is strangely like Rachael's," he said to my grandfather. "I expect we'll see some beautiful work from your granddaughter." 

Granddad looked very thoughtful. "Perhaps," he muttered silently. 


	2. The Year's Beginning

**The Tale of Eleanora Sweet**   
by Borgin

A/N: Thanks go to Mina and undefined for beta-reading. And I know that Reanna is not a Bulgarian name. It's just better than her original one. 

**Episode 2: The Year's Beginning**

**Chapter 5**   
My granddad had me spend the last two weeks of vacation at the Weasley home. 

They were a rather large family of redheads, with six boys and a girl, their youngest. The girl, Ginny, was four years older than me, but we shared her room anyway. Granddad, before he left, told me that I was staying here because the Weasleys would keep me safe. I doubted it, but I had lots of fun. They were all really nice, the lot of them, and for most of the time I was there, Ron Weasley's friends Harry and Hermione were there, too. 

Mrs. Weasley loved fussing over Harry and me, but I had no idea why. Apparently, all of the Weasley children hadn't a clue, either. They all welcomed me, and the oldest of those attending Hogwarts, the twins Fred and George, seemed especially protective of me. 

I did feel a bit sad when it was September first and school was starting. Mrs. Weasley somehow got us to King's Cross without attracting much attention, and we crossed the barrier to Platform 9 and ¾. There we saw the Hogwarts Express. 

"Now, you, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny, do keep your grades up," Mrs. Weasley said, looking right at Fred and George, "and Eleanora, Harry, and Hermione, take care of yourselves." 

"All right, I will," I told her. "And thanks for watching me these past two weeks." 

"It was nothing, Eleanora, nothing," she answered. And so I ran to the train with the others. 

**Chapter 6**   
The ride to school was pretty uneventful. I found myself a seat in the compartment with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the others. But an hour into the ride, I got up for a walk, and entered a compartment with a fewer number of people in it. A girl with plain brown hair looked pretty lonely, so I decided to talk to her. "Hi, I'm Eleanora," I told her. 

"My name is Reanna," the girl said in broken English. "How are you?" 

"I'm pretty good. How are you?" 

"Okay. Are you a first year too?" 

"Yes, I am. Do you have any siblings who went to Hogwarts before?" 

Reanna nodded. "My older brother is a fourth year, in Hufflepuff House." 

"I don't have any siblings who went to Hogwarts." My thoughts drifted to Devonna. Could I keep my secret to myself? 

"Oh." Reanna was very thoughtful, and her English may not have been perfect, but she seemed like a wonderful friend. "Would you like to spend the rest of the ride with me?" she asked. "I would love to," I told her. 

So Reanna and I became good friends. When the witch with the cart of sweets came by, Reanna and I split our treasure of chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans. I was surprised to find that when they said every-flavor, they meant every-flavor. "I have a lot to learn about this," I told Reanna. 

"Aye, so do I." We smiled. 

"Reanna, where are you from?" I asked her. 

"Bulgaria," she told me. "I pretty much only speak Bulgarian at home. But you, Eleanora, certainly don't sound British. Where are you from?" 

"I grew up in the States. My mother was American, and I lived with her parents. My granddad is British, though." 

"That'd be why. The train is slowing down. I think we might have arrived," she said. 

I looked out of the window. "Wow, Reanna, I think you're right!" When the train stopped, we both headed to where a rather large man was calling for the first years. 

"This is it, Reanna," I whispered. "This is it." 

**Chapter 7**   
When we got to Hogwarts, we were lead into a long, dark hallway, where we were told to wait. When they were ready for us in the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall led us in. We lined up in front of the staff table. That was where I saw my granddad for the first time in two weeks. He smiled at me, and his smile made me more confident. "I'm ready," I thought to myself. 

However, Reanna looked mortified. "Oh, Reanna, it's okay," I told her. 

She smiled. "Oh, Eleanora, you're so brave. I wish I were like you," she told me. 

"Me, brave? Never!" I laughed. 

We clutched our hands for encouragement. 

We waited. The first person to be sorted was Aber, Peter. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted. 

After Peter there were many other nervous-looking first years. But when Professor McGonagall said, "Jodivev, Reanna," Reanna left to put on the sorting hat. "Please put us in the same house," I thought. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announced to the hall. 

Reanna headed towards the Gryffindor table. But I stood there, praying for the hat to place me in Gryffindor, too. I was stunned when my name was called. "Sweet, Eleanora," McGonagall repeated. I quickly moved towards the hat. Nervously, I put it on. After the brief conversation we had, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" for the hall to hear. Relieved, I went to sit next to Reanna. I began to talk with the others at the table. Harry, Hermione, and Ron saw me, and congratulated me on being put in their house. Fred and George did the same. 

Soon after the sorting was completed, Granddad stood up to make a few announcements. "We have, as we have had for the past four years, a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This year it is Professor Delacour, whom I am sure many of you remember from last year's tournament. Professor Delacour, we welcome you to our staff." Many students in the hall stood and applauded. I joined in belatedly, but I did manage to get a glimpse of her. This teacher seemed to be the youngest of those at the head table, and she had some of the longest and most silvery hair I had ever seen. 

When the meal began, I spent most of the meal talking to Reanna and Gwen and Arthur, twins who were also first years. 

After we had finished, Reanna and I followed some other students to Gryffindor Tower. When we arrived in the common room (the password was 'Aurora') Hermione pointed us to the girl's dormitory. We entered the room. There were four four-poster beds in it, one for me, Reanna, Gwen, and another girl I must not have met yet. The girl entered then. "My name is Katharine," she told us. 

"Hi, Katharine," I told her. "I'm Eleanora, this is Gwen, and this is Reanna." I indicated who was who. 

"How many of you, well, you know, knew you were magic before you got the Hogwarts letter?" Katharine asked. 

"I did," I said immediately. 

"Same here," added Gwen. 

"I knew too," Reanna put in softly. 

"Oh. I was hoping that there'd be someone else who was, you know, without wizarding descent, you know." 

"I grew up with muggle grandparents, Katharine," I added. 

"Really? Ok, that's better." We all laughed. Katharine was, well, I guess, just Katharine. "Oh, don't think of me as Katharine. Think of me as Kate, okay? That's what all my friends call me." 

"Okay, Kate," Gwen told her. "Yeah, I grew up with my wizard parents, but don't worry, 'cause I probably know less about magic than you do. It's just me and Arthur, and our brother Edward, a Ravenclaw prefect, at home. Perfect Edward. I never cared for much studying or anything, but then, that's just me." We laughed at Gwen's loud and exaggerated speech. 

"Wow," Kate exclaimed. "I just lived with my parents and my grown-up sister." 

"I lived with my parents and my brother and sister." Reanna was beginning to speak up a bit, but not by much. "But I'm getting tired. So I'll be going to sleep now." 

Reanna, who had already put on her nightclothes, crawled into the bed by the window. I claimed the one next to her, and Kate the one next to that, and Gwen took the one on the end. 

And then, I fell asleep, but not before wondering about my grandparents. Oh, make sure they're okay, I prayed. Let this be a good school year, and let my first year with my granddad be a good one. 


End file.
